Ray Wilkins
| aliases = | franchise = Scary Movie | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Scary Movie | final appearance = Scary Movie 2 | actor = Shawn Wayans }} Ray Wilkins is a fictional student and a character in the Scary Movie franchise. He was introduced in the 2000 horror/comedy film Scary Movie and was played by actor Shawn Wayans. Wayans reprised the role of Ray Wilkins for a final time in the 2001 sequel, Scary Movie 2. Biography Ray is introduced in Scary Movie as the best friend of Greg Phillippe, Cindy Campbell, Bobby Prinze, Buffy Gilmore and the boyfriend of Brenda Meeks. When they hit David Keegan with their car one night while on a drinking bender, they dump the body in a lake and vow to never tell anyone what happened (though Ray supports Cindy's decision to turn themselves in after overhearing Greg talking about prison rape). He is later revealed to be the secondary antagonist of the film, along with Bobby, who reveals he and Ray are gay lovers after allowing Bobby to perform oral sex on him, though Ray claims he is straight. In a parody of the knife wounding scene in Scream, Ray goes knife crazy while stabbing Bobby to make themselves appear like victims due to his anger over the cancellation of The Wayans Bros. Ray refuses to allow the woozy Bobby to stab him, but is nevertheless stabbed in the back by Ghostface and collapses on top of Bobby in a doggy-style position. Ray returns in Scary Movie 2, with no explanation given as to how he survived his death since there are no mentions of events from the last film, and Ray has also changed his ways, becoming more heroic and a best friend to Cindy this time around rather than an antagonist. Ray is still dating Brenda and is one of the students chosen (along with Cindy, Brenda, Shorty, Theo Keyoko, Alex Monday and Buddy) to investigate Hell House. Ray helps to save the day by trapping the ghost of Hugh Kane and defeating him for good. Notes & Trivia *The character is a parody of both Ray Bronson and Stu Macher. Ray is a character from the 1997 film I Know What You Did Last Summer, played by Freddie Prinze Jr. and Stu Macher is a character from the 1996 film Scream, played by Matthew Lillard. *A running gag in the first two films are references to Ray's closeted homosexuality, despite his relationship with Brenda Meeks. Most notably is forcing Brenda to wear football clothing such as a helmet, jersey and shoulder pads much to her confusion during sex and referring to her as "Brendan" before quickly correcting himself as well as raping a possessed clown doll that pulled him under the bed. *Ray seems to break the fourth-wall in Scary Movie when ranting about the cancellation of The Wayans Bros. while going knife crazy on Bobby Prinze as he remarks that WE didn't get a final episode, seeming to refer more to Shawn Wayans rather than a character who is a fan of the show. Appearances * Scary Movie External Links * * Ray Wilkins at the Scary Movie Wiki References ---- Category:Students Category:Scary Movie characters Category:Scary Movie/Characters Category:Scary Movie 2/Characters Category:Film characters